Fire Meet Gasoline
by Nia Baskerville
Summary: " Sabía que su mundo se movía demasiado rápido, y quemaba demasiado. Pero simplemente pensé, ¿cómo puede el diablo empujarte a alguien que se parece...tanto a un ángel cuando te sonríe? Supongo que simplemente perdí el equilibrio. " 18. Daryl Dixon y tu.
1. Ángel

Todo era borroso a mi al rededor, como si una especie de niebla espesara mis ojos constantemente. Llevábamos tantos días en esa especie de campamento improvisado que ya había perdido la cuenta. Me recosté como pude en un árbol, inspirando profundamente. Hacía tiempo que no había agua, y ya de comida ni hablemos. El corte de mi muslo escocía, y también hacia tiempo que se había infectado. Sentía el ardor de la infección abrasándome.

Escuché pasos a mi al rededor, hojas que crujían y matorrales que se mecían. Pero ya daba igual. No importa si eran caminantes, ni bandidos. Ya no importaba que todo acabase aquí. _" Oh, Denis. Perdóname. "_

Mi vista se desvaneció por un momento, cerré los ojos fuertemente y allí estaba. Entre toda la neblina que cubría mis ojos a causa de la fatiga, lo más parecido a un ángel que había visto nunca. Al menos fue lo que me pareció por aquellas alas que le salían de la espalda. Y yo todo este tiempo sin creer en un cielo o un infierno. Cerré los ojos de nuevo y solté una risa ronca. Sentí como me zarandeaban suavemente.

\- Oye, ey. Despierta. - escuché que me decía. Su voz era ronca, pero extremadamente agradable. Abrí los ojos, perdiéndome automáticamente en los suyos. Profundos, azules. Tenía barba de tres días, y el pelo pegado a la cara a causa del sudor. - ¿Te han mordido?

Tenía la boca seca, era incapaz de contestar. Solté un débil gemido y cerré de nuevo los ojos. Intenté negar con la cabeza, pero no tenía ni idea de si el lo había apreciado o no.

\- Mierda. Oye, quédate conmigo, ¿vale? No te vallas aún. No te duermas.

Su voz me sonaba cada vez más lejana.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es sentirme ahogada por agua, despertarme tosiendo y con los ojos muy abiertos. El ángel intentaba matarme tirándome agua con una botella. Tenía el rostro teñido de preocupación.

\- Por fin despiertas. -susurró. Asentí, sin comprender muy bien lo que me me decía. Me ofreció agua de la botella, que bebí con bastantes ganas.

\- ¿Y tus alas? - una vez había pronunciado la pregunta fue cuando me dí cuenta de lo ridícula que sonaba. Me sentía algo más lucida gracias al agua. El me dedicó una media sonrisa, divertido.

\- ¿Te gusta mi chaqueta, eh? - se la quitó y me la tiró, dejando al descubierto una camiseta de mangas rasgadas. Dejó a un lado la ballesta que llevaba al hombro. Tenía los brazos musculosos, imaginaba que como el resto del cuerpo. Aquello hizo que notase calor en mis mejillas.

\- Hace frío. - alcancé a balbucear. No entendía por que me sentía tan nerviosa en presencia de aquel chico. Era una chica fuerte, decidida. Y aún así aquel desconocido de ojos azules hacia que temblase cada parte de mi cuerpo.

\- Claro, idiota. Por eso te la he dado. Tu la necesitas más que yo.

Su voz... No, no era su voz. Eran más bien sus expresiones, su forma de hablar. Eran tan familiares... Como si hubiese estado escuchándolas una y otra vez, día tras día. Fruncí el ceño, mirando hacia los restos de la hoguera que hacía días que no encendíamos.

\- ¿Que ocurre? - preguntó, mirándome fijamente. No había expresión alguna en su rostro, como si la preocupación de antes se hubiese desvanecido por completo.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- ¿Y tu por qué confías tanto en una persona desconocida? Podría matarte aquí mismo. Cría estúpida. - me miró fijamente, se me secó la boca.

\- Por que si quisieras matarme lo habrías hecho ya, no te hubieses tomado la molestia de despertarme. Me habrías dejado morir. Tampoco tenemos nada para que nos robes, como ya habrás podido comprobar tu. Nada de utilidad, al menos. - contesté algo enfadada. ¿Quién se creía para llamarme cría a mi? - Parece que el estúpido aquí eres tu.

\- Solo lo hice por qué me das pena. - su tono de voz era frío. No me miraba, y apretaba los puños. - ¿Un caminante te hizo lo de la pierna?

\- Te contaré la historia, si me dices tu nombre. Ya sabes, por lo de no confiar en desconocidos. - puso los ojos en blanco, y bufó enfadado.

\- Daryl. Soy Daryl. - contestó. Sonreí y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada. El me miró enfadado. - ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te hace gracia mi nombre, niña?

\- Es solo que... Es la primea vez que te veo y creo que te conozco desde hace tiempo. - dije mirando a la hoguera. Seguía sin poder mirarle a los ojos.

\- Estás delirando otra vez... - susurró.

Decidí no decir nada más. Ambos nos quedamos callados durante un rato, observando la nada en la noche. De vez en cuando soplaba algo de aire frío, y yo agradecía aquella chaqueta. De vez en cuando, cuando el no me miraba, le lanzaba fugaces miradas. A veces tenía el ceño fruncido, como si estuviese sumido en alguna discusión interna. Me agarre las rodillas y cerré los ojos, sintiendo palpitar la herida de vez en cuando. Me preguntaba el por qué se había quedado conmigo, a veces se mostraba dulce dándome su chaqueta para que no pasara frío, y otras veces frío y rudo, como si le asquease mi presencia. Aquello hizo sentirme con una presión en el pecho que hacía tiempo que no sentía, y no alcanzaba a entender por qué.

Por qué aquel desconocido provocaba tantas sensaciones en mi.

\- Quizás... Tenemos un médico, en nuestro campamento. - me susurró, aún sin mirarme. - Quizás pueda curarte lo de la pierna, y después podrás irte.

\- ¿Por que me ayudas? Soy solo una desconocida que te has encontrado en mitad del campo.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, solo me das pena. - volvió a decirme, con su tono desafiante. - Serías verdaderamente estúpida si no quisieses venir, no se por qué...

\- Sí. - le corté de inmediato. Algo en el me hacía confiar. - Solo... Tengo un compañero, y no puedo irme sin el.

No es que me pareciese el chico más simpático del mundo, pero algo en el me atraía irremediablemente. No quería que se fuese, al menos no así.

Sacudí la cabeza. _" No pienses en eso. No debes. Solo era el típico estúpido. No aquí. No rodeada de caminantes. "_

\- ¿Quién es Denis? ¿Es tu novio? - preguntó después de unos segundos en silencio. Me miraba sin expresión alguna. - No parabas de hablar de el cuando delirabas antes.

 _" Pero bueno, ¿quién se creía para hacerme ese tipo de preguntas? Lo acababa de conocer. Y ya parecía... ¿celoso? "_

Seguía mirándome fijamente, y esta vez no aparté la mirada. Temblaba, pero quizá no del frío. Él tampoco apartó la mirada. Arrastró los pies hacia mi, se agachó y quedamos frente a frente. Se acercó a mis labios, sin llegar a rozarlos. Sin llegar a cerrar los ojos. Me sentía paralizada, ni si quiera respiraba.

Seguía mirándome fijamente, y esta vez no aparté la mirada. Temblaba, pero quizá no del frío. Él tampoco apartó la mirada. Arrastró los pies hacia mi, se agachó y quedamos frente a frente. Se acercó a mis labios, sin llegar a rozarlos. Sin llegar a cerrar los ojos. Me sentía paralizada, ni si quiera respiraba.

-¿Es tu novio? - volvió a preguntar, esta vez en un susurro. Sentía su aliento en mis labios. Cada vez me mareaba más.

Abrí la boca para contestarle, pero un sonido nos alertó a los dos. Pisadas. Y se acercaban cada vez más. Eran pesadas, como si estuviese arrastrando los pies. Suspiré profundamente y cerré los ojos. Daryl se incorporó apuntando con la ballesta hacia la oscuridad, guiándose por el sonido de los pasos.

\- Daryl... -susurré. El me mandó callar con un gesto.

\- Hace un tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿y esta es la forma en la que recibes a tu hermanito?

\- ¿Merle? - susurró Daryl, casi sin aliento. Me miró a mi con el ceño fruncido, con una mezcla entre enfado y sorpresa.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de la historia, espero sus reviews! ^^**_


	2. Perdida

\- Vaya, ya veo que te alegras de verme. -dijo Merle con media sonrisa. Se sentó en una roca, a nuestro lado.

\- ¿Cómo...? - preguntó Daryl. Aún seguía sin aliento.

\- Encontré a esta monada escondida en los baños de un centro comercial, arrinconada por unos 10 caminantes. Y como los estaba pateando la chica. Ella solita se quería enfrentar a todos ellos. - explicó Merle, soltando una carcajada. Daryl me miraba con la misma expresión seria de siempre.

\- Bien, vendréis con nosotros. - sentenció Daryl - Mañana, en cuanto amanezca, nos pondremos en marcha.

Me costó conciliar el sueño esa noche, la herida de la pierna seguía ardiendo. Me apreté aún más contra la chaqueta, mirando la espalda de Daryl y sus brazos desnudos. Se había empeñado en hacer el la guardia, y Merle tampoco había puesto muchas objeciones. Vi como se encendía un cigarrillo.

Me levanté despacio, y caminé cojeando hacia el. Me senté en silencio a su lado, él parecía ignorar mi presencia.

\- Aún no me has preguntado mi nombre. - dije después de un rato.

\- No hace falta. - contestó con esa voz ronca que me arrancaba escalofríos en la espalda.

\- Nia. - contesté igualmente, encogiéndome de hombros. Me miró un segundo, después continuó con su cigarro.

Más que ofrecerme, extendió el brazo y me lo puso en los labios. Lo cogí, rozando suavemente sus dedos. Ásperos. Aspiré una calada, dejando que el humo me llenase. Lo solté despacio, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

La herida que me atravesaba el muslo cada vez ardía más, y yo cada vez me sentía más débil. Quizá me senté al lado de Daryl para pedirle en silencio (a gritos) algún tipo de ayuda, quizá solo buscaba la compañía de alguien. Cerré los ojos en una expresión de dolor, y él debió notarlo.

Se arrodilló a mi lado, rasgó ligeramente mi pantalón y rozó la herida con la punta de sus dedos.

\- Tiene muy mala pinta... Tengo que limpiarla. - me dijo despacio. - Está muy infectada.

\- Adelante. - mustié con un hilo de voz.

Cerré fuerte los ojos, mientras el abría la herida y presionaba para que saliese todo el pus. ¿Por qué estaba tan empeñado en ayudarme?

Intenté disimular el dolor lo mejor que pude, pero las lagrimas resbalaban por mi rostro. De vez en cuando solté algún gemido de dolor.

\- Ya está, lo has hecho muy bien... Nuestro médico te mirara mañana mejor que yo. - se levantó y me limpió las lagrimas con una delicadeza que no llegué a pensar que tuviese. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

\- Daryl. - le cogí de la muñeca, pero no se volvió. Solo giró la cabeza hacia mi. - Gracias.

El asintió, y se marchó.

Esa misma noche vi amanecer, mil pensamientos erráticos pasaban por mi mente. Pero todos ellos tenían algo en común: unos ojos azules.

Merle me tocó el hombro y me dijo que nos marchábamos. Nos pusimos en marcha de inmediato, Merle iba el primero, Daryl algo más retrasado que él y finalmente yo. No era muy ágil por lo de la pierna, pero hacía lo que podía. A veces notaba las fugaces miradas de Daryl, como comprobando que todo iba bien. Después de lo que me parecieron horas caminando, llegamos a una especie de granja. Era preciosa, espaciosa y no se veía ningún caminante cerca.

Daryl explicó a los suyos la situación, como nos había encontrado en el bosque. Acompañé al medico, un hombre mayor, hacia la casa. Me cosió, me vendó y me dio unas cuantas pastillas. Me aconsejó que descansase algo, y me quedé tumbada en la cama un poco más.

\- Nia, ¿verdad? - me preguntó uno de los hombres que había visto antes hablar con Daryl - Soy Rick.

\- Hola, Rick. - saludé. - Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado con lo de la pierna.

\- Dáselas a Hershel - contestó sonriendo. Se sentó en una silla que había en frente de mi cama y me miró fijamente. - No tenemos nada personal contra ti, pero no os pongáis muy cómodos.

\- Lo entiendo. - mustié. Algo dentro de mi sabía que no podríamos quedarnos, que no nos aceptarían en aquel refugio.

\- No es por ti, pareces buena chica. Y me han dicho que luchas bien, quizá en un futuro nos podrías haber sido útil en el grupo. Pero tu compañero... No te ofendas, pero ya conocemos a Merle de antes y...

-Sí, lo se. - le corté, sin mirarle. - Se que me vas a decir que le quedasteis esposado en una azotea por que tu pensabas que era un peligro para el grupo, y que se tuvo que cortar la mano para poder sobrevivir. He escuchado la historia unas mil veces...

\- Debes entenderlo entonces.

\- Claro, pero es mi compañero. No puedo dejarlo solo, el me salvó. - me mordí el labio. - No puedo abandonarlo.

\- Entonces mañana por la mañana debéis tenerlo todo listo para marcharos. - salió por la puerta sin decir nada más.

Me tumbé en la cama, aún pensando en lo que me había dicho Rick. Quedé dormida en un instante por el agotamiento. Cuando desperté aún era de noche, mi cuarto estaba únicamente iluminado por la luz que entraba por una pequeña ventana donde se distinguía una figura apoyada, mirando hacia afuera. Me incorporé asustada, conteniendo la respiración. No tenía ninguno de mis cuchillos cerca.

\- Deberías estar durmiendo. - me susurró una voz ronca. - Mañana os vais.

\- Realmente, mañana nos echáis, Daryl. - contesté, con un suspiro de alivio. Se acercó a mi lentamente, acercó la silla donde antes había estado sentado Rick, y se sentó. - ¿Vienes a ver como estoy?

\- No seas cínica. - espetó fríamente, aun que con media sonrisa. - No pensarás llevarte mi chaqueta, ¿no?

Me sonrojé al comprobar que aún no me había quitado la chaqueta. Daryl se inclinó hacia mi, y rozándome suavemente los hombros y los brazos me quitó la chaqueta, dejándola encima de la cama. Se relamió los labios, mirándome. Sentí la descarga de electricidad que me provocaba el estar cerca de él. Se levantó sonriendo, y me empujó a la cama, muy lento, quedándose tendido sobre mi. Pude notar el olor el olor del alcohol en su boca.

Juro que intenté quitármelo de encima, juro que intenté decirme a mi misma que no podía entrar en su juego. Pero cuando una de sus manos subió por mi abdomen provocandome escalofríos a su paso, sabía que todo estaba perdido para mi.

Él sonreía con cada una de mis reacciones, con cada beso en su cuello se me escapaba un jadeo. Pasó su mano por mi cara hasta llevarla a mi pelo, el cual agarró con fuerza. Con la otra mano me sujetaba la muñeca. Daryl me tenía totalmente inmóvil, y sin embargo quería aún más de él. Me miró fijamente, con la respiración acelerada. Se acercó a mis labios, pero unos pasos en el pasillo le interrumpieron.

\- ¿Daryl? - preguntó la voz de una mujer a través de la puerta. Me quedé paralizada, aún debajo de él.


	3. Broken

Daryl se levantó bruscamente de la cama, dejándome allí tendida, con la respiración aún agitada.

\- ¿Carol? - preguntó el, entre abriendo la puerta. - ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Vine a traerte la cena, tu hermano me dijo que seguro estarías aquí. - contestó ella frunciendo el ceño. Se asomó por la puerta. - ¿Por qué estás con la chica nueva?

\- Solo vine a por mi chaqueta. - Daryl se encogió de hombros, dando por finalizada la conversación. Cogió el plato de sus manos, y excusándose con una sonrisa cerró la puerta.

Me senté en la cama, y Daryl puso el plato de comida a mi lado. Con una mirada me dijo que comiese.

\- No tengo hambre. - mustié, aún confundida por lo que había pasado antes.

\- Come. - ordenó, invitándome a desafiarlo con la mirada. Bufé enfadada y cogí el plato.

\- Con que solo volvías a por la chaqueta, ¿eh? -susurré con la mirada en el plato. Él asintió levemente, con un atisbo de sonrisa en los labios.

Comí en silencio, mientras él vigilaba que me lo acabase todo. Me ponía nerviosa su presencia allí, mirando cada movimiento que hacía. Vi que sacó una botella de whisky de su mochila y un paquete de cigarrillos. Se encendió uno y le dio largos sorbos a la botella. Cuando terminé de comer, me lanzó la botella.

\- Te la has ganado. - me dijo con voz ronca, casi sonriendo. Dí un par de tragos, notando el quemazón del whisky en la garganta. Él soltó una carcajada. - ¿Demasiado fuerte para ti?

\- Creo que has ido a encontrar el peor whisky de la historia.

Bebí hasta notarme mareada, mientras nos observábamos en silencio. Nos pasábamos la botella. _Creo que solo lo hacía por notar el roce de sus manos en las mías, levemente. Como si realmente no hubiese pasado._ Pronto había averiguado que no era muy hablador, se limitaba a mirarme en silencio. Al cabo de un rato se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta para irse.

\- Daryl. - él frenó en seco. Giró la cabeza, dándome la espalda. - Te olvidas de la chaqueta.

Me sonrió levemente antes de salir, quedando la chaqueta a mi lado.

Pocos segundos después de que Daryl saliera por la puerta, entró Merle. Abrí la boca para saludarlo, pero el me cortó con un gesto.

\- Nadie sabe que estoy aquí, ni me dejan acercarme a la casa. - me susurró una vez había cerrado la puerta muy despacio.

\- Entonces no deberías estar aquí. - contesté en un susurró también. Sonreí. En medio de toda la locura, en el fondo me alegraba de verle.

\- ¿Qué tal está mi pequeña luchadora? - preguntó, dándome un beso en la frente. Solo usaba ese tipo de expresiones cuando estábamos a solas.

\- Mejor, gracias a Hershel. Ese hombre ha hecho un buen trabajo con mi pierna. -dije dándome unos golpecitos. Después, añadí despacio. - Tu hermano ha estado aquí.

\- Lo suponía. Lo supe desde la primera vez que te miró. Sabía que se preocuparía y vendría a verte.

\- No creo que viniese precisamente por que estaba preocupado... - dije sonrojandome levemente. - Me dijo que venía a por su chaqueta, solo eso.

\- Le hacía falta una excusa para venir. Y por lo que veo, volverá. - señaló con la mirada la chaqueta, que descansaba a mi lado en la cama. - El muy idiota ha vuelto a salir al bosque.

\- ¿Al bosque? ¿Ahora? - pregunté, frunciendo el ceño. Si ya de por si era peligroso salir al bosque de noche por la facilidad en perderte, no quería imaginar con los caminantes allí fuera.

\- Están buscando a una niñita. - contestó Merle, tomándome la mano. - Por lo que he escuchado, la hija de Carol se perdió cuando una horda de caminantes los acorralaron en la carretera, y mi hermano aún sigue empeñado en buscarla.

\- Deberíamos salir a buscarle, es peligroso. - dije con un deje de preocupación en mi voz que intenté disimular.

\- Mi hermano sabe salvarse el culo el solito, Nia. - me espetó Merle bruscamente. - Si ha salido, es por que sabe lo que hace.

\- O por que iba borracho.

Escuchamos unos ruidos dentro de la casa, por lo que Merle me volvió a dar un beso en la frente y salió deprisa de la habitación. Seguía sentada en la cama cuando entró Rick.

\- ¿Dónde está? - preguntó, nada más entrar. Yo le miré extrañada, era imposible que hubiesen cogido a Merle en su huida, era muy bueno en eso. Al ver mi mirada, Rick añadió. - Daryl. Carol me dijo que estaba aquí hace un rato, ha desaparecido y nadie sabe donde está.

\- Salió al bosque, creo. - contesté.

\- ¿Por qué tienes tú su chaqueta? - preguntó Carol enfadada, entrando de pronto en la habitación. - ¡Se ha ido por tu culpa!

\- ¿Mi culpa? - pregunté extrañada, lanzando miradas a Rick y a Carol.

\- Estaba tan bien hasta que vino aquí y habló contigo. ¿Qué le hiciste? - me gritaba Carol, agitando las manos. - ¡Aléjate de él!

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿A que vienen esos gritos? - una mujer morena había entrado en la habitación, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

\- Es Daryl, ha desaparecido. Nia dice que fue al bosque, así que voy a ir a ver. - contestó Rick. Cogió delicadamente a Carol por el brazo y se la llevó fuera de la habitación, dejándonos a solas a la mujer morena y a mi.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre a esa mujer conmigo? - la pregunté, ella se volteó a mirarme, con una sonrisa de disculpa en los labios. - Yo no la he hecho nada...

\- Lo se, cariño. - me contestó ella con tono amable. - Soy Lori, la mujer de Rick. Subí a la habitación por que escuché el escándalo.

\- Ella me acusó de hacer que Daryl desapareciese. - expliqué.

\- No la culpes, su hija ha desaparecido y Daryl salía a buscarla. Y ahora aparece con una chica que eclipsa toda su atención, y su hermano. - aquello hizo que me sonrojase, y bajé la mirada. - Un momento, ¿tú y Daryl...?

\- ¡No! - contesté rápidamente, con las mejillas ardiendo. Claro que no.

\- Pues es un alivio... - me dijo Lori. Le lancé una mirada extrañada. - No me mal interpretes, Daryl es un buen chico. Solo que... No es de los que confían, mucho menos de los que se enamoran. Pero en el fondo, tiene buen corazón.

\- Carol hablaba de él como si fuese... algo más.

\- Se han acostado un par de veces, para Carol si es algo más... Pero no se lo que opinará Daryl del tema. - me explicó Lori, cogiéndome de las manos.

La sonreí, mientras algo dentro de mi se rompía en pedazos. Esperé a que Lori saliese de mi habitación, para ponerme la chaqueta de Daryl y salir a fuera. Caminé deprisa, buscando a Merle. Se había instalado algo más lejos que los compañeros de Daryl. Su moto no estaba. Me aproximé a nuestro campamento, y busqué en mi mochila un par de cuchillos y la vieja pistola que Merle me regaló. Guardé los cuchillos en mis botas, y la pistola en la parte de atrás del pantalón. Oculta por la camiseta. Corrí adentrándome en el bosque.

Iba a buscar a ese cabrón.


	4. Burn

Sentí la adrenalina invadiendo cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Tuve que tragarme el nudo que tenía en la garganta cuando le vi destrozar la cabeza de un caminante delante de mi. Daryl daba grandes bocanadas de aire por el esfuerzo. En el suelo había más cuerpos de caminantes, y él estaba cubierto de su sangre.

Cogí el cuchillo de mi bota, y agarrándolo del brazo lo empujé contra un árbol. Presioné el filo del cuchillo contra su garganta. Él me miraba divertido, aún con la respiración acelerada. A mi aún me daba vueltas la cabeza por el Whisky de antes. Estaba tan enfadada. Enfadada por haberme hecho eso aún teniendo a esa novia suya, por haberme hecho ilusiones con él, por hacerme sentir así. _Realmente con quién más enfadada estaba, era conmigo misma._

\- Tanto pasar tiempo con mi hermano, se te han pegado sus buenas costumbres. - me dijo con voz ronca. Tenía sangre en el labio. - Golpea primero, y pregunta después.

\- Solo venía a devolverte la chaqueta. - contesté en un susurro, enfadada. Él me sonrió. Con una mano me cogió de la cintura y con la otra la muñeca con la que le apuntaba con el cuchillo. Con un rápido movimiento me giró y me empujó el contra el árbol, apoyando esta vez el cuchillo en mi garganta.

\- ¿Por qué no ha venido tu novio Denis? Pareces no importarle mucho... - escupió las palabras casi con desprecio. Le dí una patada en rodilla que le hizo resbalar y caer. Me senté encima de él, y puse el cuchillo en su pecho.

\- ¡No te atrevas a hablar de él! - grité. _Después de todo, ¿quién se creía para hablar de Denis así? -_ ¿Por qué no te vas tu con tu querida Carol? ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mi! ¿Lo has entendido?

Una mano me cogió del brazo y me levantó de Daryl. Reconocí el tacto y me dejé llevar. Me puso contra su pecho y solté un par de sollozos de impotencia. Él me abrazó delicadamente y enterró su nariz en mi pelo, dándome un beso en la cabeza.

\- ¿Cuándo te has vuelto así de blando, hermano? - preguntó Daryl, mirándonos aún desde el suelo.

\- No hagas que tenga que partirte esa cara de niño guapo que tienes. - contestó Merle, riendo. Daryl esbozó media sonrisa también.

Me zafé del abrazo de Merle, y corrí adentrándome aún más en el bosque. Necesitaba estar sola, pensar. Quizá fumar un par de cigarrillos, quizá no volver más.

 _Espérame, Denis. Iré pronto, lo prometo._

Sacudí la cabeza, intentando dejar todos los pensamientos atrás. Me sentía enfadada, pero en parte no sabía muy bien por qué. Acababa de conocer a Daryl y ya tenía la impresión de quererlo solo para mi. Él no tenía culpa de estar enamorado de Carol, había sido yo la que había irrumpido en su granja a estropearlo todo.

Me senté en una roca que estaba al pie de un riachuelo, sacando la botella de Wisky que llevaba en la chaqueta. Había metido un poco en una botella de plástico. Desenrosqué el tapón sintiendo el olor.

 _¿Cuantas veces me había prometido no volver a hacerlo? Casi siempre, al despertar. Pero era lo único que me hacía sentir calor, lo único que me hacía sentir viva._

Solté una risa irónica. Todo aquello formaba parte de mi vida anterior, aquello era distinto.

Bebí hasta reírme de mi misma. Bebí hasta que se me cayeron las lagrimas. Bebí hasta querer morir. Bebí hasta que todo me daba vueltas, hasta que no pude más con el ardor de mi garganta. Hasta no poder dar un paso por mi misma. Hasta que el nombre de Daryl me hacia reír.

Pero el sonido de un motor me alertó. _¿Una moto? No. O sí._ Alcancé como pude a esconderme detrás de un árbol, y me saqué la pistola de la espalda. Me preparé para apuntar a cualquier cosa. El motor se paró a mi lado, y escuché unos pasos que se acercaban cada vez más a mi.

\- ¿Nia? - susurró una voz ronca. Reconocí la voz de Daryl, pero aún así me quedé detrás del árbol, sujetando la pistola.

Rodeó despacio el árbol dónde yo estaba apoyada, mirándome fijamente. No solté la pistola. Daryl se acercó tambaleándose, y me abrazó. Aquello me pilló por sorpresa, tanto que contuve la respiración. También noté el fuerte olor a alcohol en él.

\- Desapareciste. Y yo pensé... Encontramos sangre en el bosque. - su voz sonaba aterrada, pero con un deje de alivio. Tenía lagrimas en los ojos, y yo aún no alcanzaba a creerlo. Guardé mi pistola. - Creí que un caminante... O algo peor... Eres una niña estúpida, no vuelvas a hacerlo. Nunca más.

\- Daryl... - susurré. Le correspondí el abrazo, y nos quedamos así por unos segundos. Su respiración pareció calmarse.

Me dio un beso rápido en los labios. Sin casi rozarlos, él ya había acelerado cada parte de mi. Sonrió como un niño que tiene algo que ocultar, y sacó una botella de su mochila. Me miró divertido, invitándome a beber con una sonrisa. Yo asentí sin pensármelo, sin importar nada. Sin importar nadie.

Creo que el mundo entero daba vueltas, pero él era lo único que me mantenía quieta. Tumbados en el suelo, me apoyé contra él. Como si quizá pudiese salvarme de todo esto, de mi misma. Rayos de luna se colaban entre las nubes, y alcé la mano despacio. Casi como queriendo atraparlos. Él subió su mano también, entrelazándola con la mía. Quedandola suspendida en el aire, admirándola. Como si aquello fuese lo más puro entre toda la auto destrucción. Pero ambos sabíamos que también quemaba, que giraba muy rápido. Que todo quedaría reducido a cenizas a nuestro paso. Pero al mirar sus ojos, y ver su media sonrisa, comprendí que habíamos decidido _ **que era mejor extinguirnos que apagarnos lentamente.**_


	5. Magic

Todo su mundo giraba muy deprisa, y él no quería parar.

\- ¿Quieres ver algo bonito? - me preguntó él. Y por el brillo en sus ojos supe que no tenía alternativa. - ¿Quieres ver algo arder? Hay un pueblo aquí al lado, vamos. Vayámonos lejos de aquí. Antes de que nos encuentren.

\- Pero... Están preocupados por ti. - acaricié su cara suavemente, apartándole el pelo. Como si aquello no fuese real. - Y Merle...

\- Mi hermano lo entiende. Él entiende. - me explicó haciendo un ademán con la mano, desechando esa idea. - Vamos, él le explicará a los demás.

Me cogió de la cintura, arrastrándome hasta la moto. Me ayudó a subir, y antes de que me diese cuenta estábamos en marcha. Con el viento rozando suavemente mi cara, mi pelo. Me sentía tan viva, que no pude evitar reír en alto. Daryl giró la cara, mirándome. Sonrió al verme feliz. Agarré mas fuerte su cintura, apoyando mi frente en su espalda. _Ojalá poder capturar este instante, y revivirlo para siempre._

Llegamos al pueblo antes de lo que pensaba. Ambos bajamos de la moto. Matamos a un par de caminantes antes de llegar a una licorería.

\- ¿Esto es aquello tan bonito que querías enseñarme? -pregunté irónicamente. - ¿Es que aún se puede estar más borracho?

\- No vamos a beber más. O quizá si. Tu solo tienes que esperar aquí.

\- No pensarás entrar solo, ¿y si hay caminantes? - el cogió su ballesta a modo de respuesta, y yo asentí. - Ten cuidado.

Miraba las calles, demasiado desiertas. Las hojas de los árboles mecidas por el viento. Había demasiado silencio. Empezaba a salir humo de dentro de la licorería. Me acerqué preocupada a la puerta, y justo cuando iba a entrar salió Daryl, con una botella en la mano y la ballesta en la otra.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro? - pregunté, comprobando con una rápida mirada que estaba bien.

\- Solo te preparaba algo. - contestó, y me llevó lejos de la puerta de la licorería. Me cogió de la cintura y me sentó en lo alto de un pequeño muro de piedra.

\- ¿Qué es lo que me preparas? - pregunté con una sonrisa. Antes de que pudiese apartarse, rodee su cintura con mis piernas. Él se acercó a mi cuello.

\- Es una sorpresa. - contestó en un susurro. Mordió mi cuello, y yo le atraje con más fuerza hacia mi. - Haré que te olvides de ese tal Denis, ya verás.

Algo dentro de mi se revolvió. _Denis no, Daryl. Mierda._ Bajé la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

\- Mira, ya está a punto. - dijo él, como si no lo hubiese notado, cogiéndome suavemente de la cara y dirigiendo mi mirada hacia la licorería. Subió al muro, sentándose a mi lado.

Al cabo de unos minutos, todo el lugar estaba en llamas. Todas las paredes ardían, y pude notar el calor en la cara. Yo miraba fascinada. La madera crepitaba, las botellas estallaban. Y allí estábamos los dos, sentados, observando la belleza que había en toda aquella destrucción. Casi mágico. Daryl me cogió suavemente de la mano, sin mirarme. Dando largos tragos a la botella, con la vista fija en las llamas. Cogí fuertemente su mano, convencida de que iba a caerme en cualquier momento. _Quizá los efectos del alcohol, quizá efecto de la magia._

\- Siempre serás mi héroe. - susurré, acercándome a sus labios, sin rozarlos. Pero lo suficientemente cerca. - Aun qué a veces pierdas la cabeza.

Me bajó del muro suavemente, y me estrechó contra él. Apoyó su cabeza en mi pelo, e inspiró lentamente. Agachó la cabeza y besó mis labios, invadiendo cada rincón de mi boca con su lengua. Notaba el sabor a Whisky y cigarrillos. Pero todo en él sabía mucho mejor.

\- Carol no significa nada. No es nada. - me dijo él de repente. Le miré fijamente, sus ojos aún seguían perdidos en el fuego.

Sabía que me estaba pidiendo explicaciones indirectamente. Denis. Aquello lo había atormentado desde que me miró a los ojos por primera vez, desde la primera vez que dije su nombre.

\- Daryl, Denis es solo... - me interrumpí. Había escuchado el sonido del seguro de una pistola al quitarse. Venía de detrás del muro. Los ojos de Daryl también miraban en esa dirección.

Se llevó la mano lentamente hacia atrás, hacia la ballesta. Yo hice lo propio con mi pistola. Pero ambos nos interrumpimos al ver a un hombre salir de allí apuntándonos.

\- Dejad las armas a un lado. - gritó el hombre. Iba vestido de negro y llevaba una especie de casco que nos impedía ver su cara.


	6. Abducted

Estábamos en la parte de atrás de una camioneta, ambos atados de manos. Nos habían puesto cinta aislante en la boca. Estaba sentada en un rincón, mirando como Daryl iba y venía, buscando desesperadamente algo que pudiese desatarnos, sin mucho éxito. Yo temblaba debajo de su chaqueta, y las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos. Pero me juré ser fuerte. Cerré los ojos y confié en salir de allí.

Daryl se acercó a mi, dándome la espalda. Lo comprendí al instante. Acerqué mi boca a sus manos, y como pudo, tiró de la cinta que me cubría la boca. Inhalé una bocanada de aire, e hice lo mismo con la cinta que le recubría a él. Se acercó a mi, apoyando su frente en la mía. Mirándome a los ojos.

\- Muy bien, voy a sacarte de aquí, ¿entendido? - asentí, y un atisbo de sonrisa cruzó su cara. - Está bien, voy a ver si puedo sacarte esas cuerdas mordiéndolas.

Cuando acabamos, tenía las muñecas recubiertas de sangre, y él los labios. Cuando le desaté a el las suyas, me abrazó con fuerza.

\- Todo saldrá bien, ¿vale? Te sacaré de aquí, ya verás. - me susurró. Me cogió con suavidad las muñecas y las besó despacio.

Pararon bruscamente la camioneta, y abrieron de golpe las puertas. La luz nos cegó por un momento, después Daryl me empujó contra el fondo de la camioneta, y se puso delante de mi en ademán protector.

\- ¿Cómo mierda os habéis soltado? - cuando nuestros ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, vimos a un hombre que nos apuntaba con un rifle. - Está bien, andando. Poned las manos en la espalda.

Dayl no se movió. El corazón me daba golpes contra el pecho, amenazando con salirse en cualquier momento.

\- Muy bien, si lo queréis así tendré que obligaros a salir del coche por la fuerza. - está vez se movió a un lado, apuntándome a mi. - Uno...

\- No se te ocurra hacerla daño. - gruñó Daryl, situándose otra vez entre el rifle y yo.

\- No me importa matarte, pero la chica iba a correr tu misma suerte después. - contestó el hombre, descubriendo su punto débil.

Los hombros de Daryl se relajaron, y se llevó lentamente las manos a la espalda, sin dejar de mirar amenazante al hombre.

\- Haz todo lo que te digan. - me susurró, volviendo la cabeza.

Tres hombres nos guiaron a través del pueblo. Caminamos lentamente hasta llegar a una especie de muro. Poco después nos dimos cuenta de que habían atrincherado un barrio entero. Dentro la gente iba y venía despreocupada, saludaban afablemente a nuestros captores e incluso a nosotros. Todos allí parecían felices, parecían tener una especie de trabajo. Incluso había niños, y una mujer que estaba embarazada.

Nos llevaron a un hotel, nos hicieron subir varias plantas y nos encerraron en una habitación.

\- No os mováis de aquí, y descansad. El gobernador vendrá a veros mañana. - nos explicó, y antes de salir por la puerta añadió. - Igualmente, no intentéis escapar. Hay dos hombres fuera guardando esta puerta.

Cuando cerró la puerta, Daryl corrió a abrazarme. Le correspondí, aún temblando. Me miró un instante a los ojos, y un atisbo de sonrisa cruzó sus labios al comprobar que estaba bien.

Inspeccionamos la habitación en busca de algo que nos ayudase a escapar. Pero estaba vacía. Solo había una cama, un baño, una cocina y una pequeña sala de estar. Nada de utilidad en los cajones, nada en las estanterías. Nada en el baño o la cocina.

Después de un rato, Daryl se tambaleó hasta el baño sentándose en el suelo. Se agarró a la taza y vomitó todo el alcohol. Su cuerpo se sacudía en sonoras arcadas. Me senté en el borde de la bañera y le acaricié la espalda. Jadeaba por el esfuerzo. Tras escupir un par de veces giró la cabeza para mirarme con una sonrisa de disculpa.

\- No te preocupes. - le dije, esbozando una débil sonrisa. Todo el baño apestaba a Whisky y vomito. - ¿Estás bien?

\- Lo estaré cuando logremos escapar de aquí.

Daryl se levantó y cogió una toalla, se la envolvió a la mano y dio un puñetazo al espejo, el cual cayó en el lavabo en pedazos. Cogió uno, y después de envolverlo en la toalla se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Yo hice lo mismo.

\- Deberías descansar. - me dijo una vez nos habíamos sentado encima de la cama.

\- Deberíamos descansar. - dije enfatizando cada palabra. - Si quisieran hacernos algo, ya lo hubiesen hecho. Si te quedas más tranquilo, haré yo la primera guardia.

Daryl bufó enfadado, pero como vio que no cambiaría de opinión, accedió a tumbarse. Al poco tiempo pude comprobar como se quedó dormido por el cambio en el ritmo de su respiración. Respiraba lenta y pausadamente. Le eché la colcha por encima, y yo me senté a su lado después de haber cogido un libro de una de las estanterías. Me acurruqué echándome la manta hasta las rodillas, y me dispuse a leer.

De vez en cuando le lanzaba fugaces miradas, comprobando que todo iba bien. Él seguía durmiendo, agitándose de vez en cuando en sueños. Le aparté tímidamente el pelo de la cara, temiendo de que fuese a despertar en cualquier momento.

Leí hasta que mi vista comenzó a desvanecerse, intenté no dormirme pero cuando quise darme cuenta ya entraban los primeros rayos de sol por la ventana. Y Daryl no estaba a mi lado.

-¿Daryl...? - murmuré asustada.

\- Te quedaste dormida. - me dijo una voz algo molesta, proveniente de la cocina. - ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?

\- ¿Y por qué no me despertaste tu a mi? - me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a la cocina. Daryl estaba allí, mirando hacia afuera por una de las ventanas.

\- Mira, tienen galletas aquí... Y café soluble en agua. - dije tras revisar las estanterías. Él me miró con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Qué? ¿No tienes hambre? A mi el alcohol siempre me da mucha hambre...

\- ¿No irás a comerte algo de aquí, no? No sabemos...

\- ¿Tantas molestias para traernos aquí para luego matarnos envenenados? - pregunté, alzando una ceja. Mordí una galleta y luego se la enseñé. - ¿Ves? Estoy bien.

\- Estás loca. - me dijo sonriendo, quitándome de la mano la galleta y comiéndosela él.- Bueno, realmente no está mal.

Sonreí. Ambos nos sentamos en las sillas que había allí, devorando las galletas con avidez. Hasta que nos interrumpieron tres golpes secos en la puerta. Ambos nos miramos un segundo, para correr hacia el salón. Daryl se situó detrás de la puerta.

\- ¿Quién es? - preguntó Daryl en un gruñido.

\- Soy aquel al que llaman el Gobernador. Podéis abrirme sin miedo, no tengo intención de haceros daño. - contestó una voz afable detrás de la puerta.


	7. El Gobernador

\- Supongo que puedes abrir tu mismo, ¿no? - dije entre abriendo la puerta para que entrase. Tras él entraron los dos hombres que nos habían guiado hasta el hotel la noche anterior. Me di la vuelta sin mirarlos. - Tu gente nos ha tenido aquí encerrados como si fuésemos ratas.

\- Vaya, espero que me disculpéis por sus modales tan poco... refinados. - dijo el Gobernador entrando en la habitación.

\- Queremos irnos. - dijo Daryl con tono amenazante. - Es más, VAMOS a irnos.

\- Por supuesto, pero antes uno de los dos tendrá que hablar conmigo en privado. Ya sabéis, si sois peligrosos no puedo dejar a dos posibles amenazas para la comunidad libres. - nos explicó él mirandonos a ambos. Después fijó su mirada en mi, y añadió. - Tu pareces la más sensata de los dos. Dejaré que te duches, con agua caliente, por cierto. Y después vendrás a verme.

\- No irá a verte sola. - dijo Daryl dando dos pasos hacia el Gobernador.

Lo que sucedió a continuación pasó en una fracción de segundo. Uno de los hombres cogió a Daryl por los brazos, exponiéndolo a las patadas y puñetazos del otro. Uno de ellos le dio en el estómago, lo que le quedó tendido en el suelo, jadeando.

\- ¡Ya basta! - grité con lágrimas en los ojos. Aparté a Daryl de aquellos hombres, metiendole un empujón a uno de ellos.

\- Ya os dije que mis amigos tenían modales muy rudos. - contestó el Gobernador con simpleza. Miró a ambos hombres. - Esperadme fuera.

\- Iré, ¿está bien? - le susurré a Daryl acariciándole el brazo. - Estaré bien.

\- Claro que no. - contestó el jadeante. A penas podía hablar debido al esfuerzo.

\- Iré. Solo dame 20 minutos para poder ducharme y arreglar las cosas aquí. - esta vez me dirigía al Gobernador. Él asintió y salió despacio por la puerta, quedándola cerrada de nuevo.

\- No irás. - me dijo Daryl. Le había ayudado a tumbarse en la cama. Ya estaba recuperado.

\- Ya te he dicho que sí. - sentencié, nerviosa. - No necesito una niñera, Dixon. Se arreglármelas sola.

Daryl se quedó unos segundos mirándome en silencio.

\- ¿También llamas Dixon a mi hermano cuando te enfadas? - preguntó. Bufé y le di la espalda.

Cuando decidí salir, pese a las protestas de Daryl, los dos hombres de antes me guiaron a través de un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación mucho más grande que las demás. Con un gesto de la cabeza me indicaron que entrase. Abrí despacio la puerta y allí me esperaba el Gobernador. Me señaló con la mano una de las sillas que había detrás del escritorio donde se sentaba él, y me senté. Eché un rápido vistazo a la sala, y me fijé que había un mueble justo detrás del Gobernador. Allí descansaban mis cuchillos y la pistola que me regaló Merle, y la ballesta de Daryl.

\- Os devolveré las armas cuando os valláis. - me dijo el Gobernador notando mi miada fija en el mueble. - Nadie salvo los soldados pueden llevar armas dentro, políticas de la comunidad.

\- Ya veo que tu eres el que manda aquí... - susurré mirando de nuevo a las armas. Él se encogió de hombros y esbozó media sonrisa. - Nos prometiste seguridad, y tus hombres han dado una paliza a mi amigo.

\- Solo fue por seguridad. Tu amigo parece un hombre muy violento.

\- ¿Qué necesitas saber para dejarnos salir de aquí? - pregunté sin rodeos.

\- Saber si sois peligrosos o no, si nos supondréis un riesgo fuera. - contestó levantándose despacio de la silla. Empezó a caminar en círculos por la habitación. - ¿Cuántos sois? ¿Tenéis un campamento?

\- Solo somos tres. - contesté sin mirarlo. No quería poner a los demás en riesgo. - Daryl, su hermano y yo.

\- ¿Y por qué no está su hermano aquí?

\- Le dijimos que no viniese. - contesté con simpleza. - Se quedó guardando nuestras cosas mientras nosotros veníamos aquí a por víveres.

\- ¿El incendio de la licorería lo provocasteis vosotros? - el Gobernador seguía dando vueltas por la habitación, poniéndome nerviosa. Intenté parecer lo más tranquila posible.

\- Si, vimos caminantes dentro. Eran muchos, y para prevenir prendimos fuego a la licorería entera.

\- Estabais sentados en un muro, mirando a las llamas. Borrachos.

\- Queríamos asegurarnos de que acabamos con todos, por eso nos sentamos. Íbamos borrachos por que celebrábamos el cumpleaños del hermano de Daryl. - me encogí de hombros, intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

\- Entonces solo dos personas en el lugar equivocado, en el momento menos oportuno. - susurró acercándose a mi. Sentía su mirada en mi nuca. Asentí. - Tu amigo quizá podría irse, pero tu me haces falta aquí aún. Necesito a alguien como tu.

Se agachó hacia mi. Podía sentir su aliento en mi cuello. Estaba asqueada. Se me secó la boca, y los nervios hicieron que mi corazón latiese desbocado. Puso sus manos en mis hombros, masajeandolos levemente. Toqué a través del pantalón el cuchillo envuelto a la toalla.

\- No estés tan tensa. Seguro que te gusta estar aquí, no hay caminantes, no hay peligro. - me susurraba.

En un rápido movimiento saqué el cristal del bolsillo de mi pantalón, hundiéndolo en su ojo. Él gritaba de dolor, y yo me levanté rápidamente de la silla yendo hacia el mueble donde tenía nuestras armas. Me guardé rápidamente los cuchillos y me colgué la ballesta al hombro. Le dí un golpe seco en la cabeza con la culata de la pistola que lo quedó inconsciente. Sonreí, recordando que me lo había enseñado Merle, cuando acabamos con tres hombres que querían quitarnos nuestro desayuno en una de las ciudades donde nos parábamos.

Salí disparada de la habitación, corriendo a través del pasillo hacia la habitación donde estaba Daryl. Los gritos del Gobernador aún resonaban en mi cabeza. Entré en la habitación, con las manos y la ropa cubierta de sangre. Daryl corrió hacia mi, mirándome con preocupación. Lo paré con un gesto.

\- Luego hablaremos de esto, ¿vale? Ahora no tenemos tiempo. - le lancé la ballesta y él la cogió al vuelo. - Tenemos que salir de aquí, rápido. Le conté que incendiamos la licorería por que había caminantes dentro, y que íbamos borrachos por celebrar el cumpleaños de tu hermano. No quise meter a los otros, le dije que solo eramos tres y que no teníamos campamento.

-¿Y se lo creyó? - me preguntó. Asentí. Él sonrió levemente. - Eres una gran mentirosa.

\- Ya me darás las gracias cuando estemos lejos de aquí y a salvo. - contesté cargando mi pistola.


End file.
